This disclosure relates generally to power generation systems, and more particularly to a combined end winding support and heat sink for a liquid-cooled generator.
Relatively high powered generators may be cooled during operation using a cooling liquid, rather than air cooling. Some liquid cooled generators may use rotating liquid sprayers, which may spray an oil-based liquid onto the rotor end windings and provide relatively effective cooling. However, due to the proximity of the sprayed cooling liquid to the rotating air gap of the generator, liquid from the spray in the air gap may cause increased friction and windage loss in the generator. This increased loss reduces generator efficiency and also results in increased rotor temperature.